fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
KillDozer (SuperNatural)
Summary The Killdozer Is a Character/Vehicle in SuperNatural, Originally appearing is an Antagonist, The KillDozer is a Armoured Komatsu D355A BullDozer originally belonging and operated by A Man Named “Marvin Heemeyer”, Now operated by Austin Williams. Appearance |-|Previously= The New Killdozer is the same old but new Abilities, It is a Slightly-Dusted and tattered Komatsu D355A, with a recently added Short-Duration Silver Train Horn which can only be heard at a max distance of 150 meters away, the horn too is covered with 2-Inch titanium. 2 more gun holes with one having an M16 and the other with an AK-74U, and the 3 previous holes before having the left one having an RPG with a reload speed of 33 seconds, the right one with a 6-Hole Gatling Gun. The one in front has a literal grenade launcher that shoots out one-Hand grenades the detonates after 5-7 seconds after launch. The Metal armour plating is exactly the same but is fixed, flattened and slightly had a dirt removal, a short ranged Flamethrower is attached to the left-back side of the Killdozer, slightly closer to the middle, used for burning down wooden areas. The treads were removed and replaced with tungsten Treads, including the engine has been replaced with a new and improved one causing it to overheat rarely, It had a Top mounted 50-Calibre Tank Rapid Fire Gun. And it has 6 port holes at the far back that release spiked chains used for chasing vehicles in wheels to get stuck behind it, making them vulnerable for the flamethrower to burn it or the Gatling gun to shred it to bits. |-|Currently= The KillDozer looks the same as before, only to have the Dilapidated , Damaged & Scratched Areas to Be Replenished and Fixed, the Tracks have been Replaced with Platinum Tracks (With a more smooth/Flat surface with Narrow Areas to easeMobility), A few “Apocalyptic-Defence” Areas have been removed for a Less “Straight up Evil Appearance”, The Ripper behind the Cab has been embedded slightly into the Bulldozer making it almost Hidden, The Grenade Mortar, Upper Machine-Gun, and Original Flamethrower has been Removed. And the Gatling Gun and rocket launcher has been Closed off and retractable Via two-way sliding Doors. There is a ladder behind the Ripper area for an easier way of getting to the hatch above the cab. Documented Stats Alignment: Chaotic Neutral (Previously), Unknown Name: The KillDozer, Komatsu Tank Gender: None Classification: Highly-Weaponised and Armoured Self-Aware BullDozer Of Destruction (Previously), Steel Plated Bulldozer (Currently) Status: Active Occupiers: Marvin Heemeyer (Previously), None (Formerly), Austin Williams Themes: DeadWood, Destroyed In Seconds (Theme 2) Notes: * It’s Self-Aware Ability has been Partially wiped away by The Entity During Austin and Alex’s Visit to Oregon, To Austin’s Devastation. However It seems to still have a part of its mind as but is incapable to move by itself, it does seem to be capable of communicating or showing a sign Via Morse Code, Its Remaining Horns, or Lights, it can still manually activate The “Smog Of Heat” Ability Combat Stats Tier: 8-C physically, Potentially High 8-C Powers And Abilities: |-|Previously= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size, Resistance (Types 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Immortality (Type 1 and potentially 3), Attack Reflection (Due to thick metal and a Extra-Strong and Thin Layer Of Titanium-Mixed Tungsten, It can reflect Bullets, Fire, Lightning, Electricity, Blast or offence Magic, and Explosives), Night-Vision (Even with Headlights broken or destroyed, it can see through anything Pitch-Black to the naked eye), Fire Manipulation (Via Flamethrowers, not only can it shoot flames with a newly added ventilation system it can consume already present flames on or around it through the ventilation and into the flamethrower) |-|Remaining/Currently= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size, Resistance to Fire, Radiation, Conventional Explosives, Magic, Attack Reflection, Enhanced-Vision (Via Radar, Cameras, Etc...), Fire Manipulation, Immortality (Type 2) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (The Killdozer’s Power is comparable or Slightly Above Average Than an average bulldozer), Potentially Large Building Level Speed: Peak Human to Subsonic Travel Speed, Likely Peak Human Attack Speed and Reaction Speed, SuperHuman Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 to Class 10 (Most common Bulldozer’s), Potentially Class 25 Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Can easily collapse a Modern House), Potentially Large Building Class (At a certain point can easily collapse a Business Building or Hyper Market) Durability: City Block Level (Ever since the Entity Wiped away half of the Kill-dozer’s Self-Awareness its Durability Decreased Slightly from Town Level to This) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range to Extended Melee Range with Blade/Scraper (Can extended from normally to a meter longer), Several Meters With Flamethrower (The Flamethrower can reach a distance of 6 meters), Hundreds Of Meters Via Gatling Gun & Rocket Launcher. Standard Equipment: |-|Previously= M16, AK-74U, Porthole RPG, Porthole Gatling Gun, 50-Calibre Tank Gatling Gun, Grenade Launcher, Flamethrower, Porthole Chains, The Front Scraper/Blade, Back-End Ripper, Potentially the smoking heat of the engine |-|Currently= It’s Scoop, Likely It’s Tracks, Ripper, Retractable Rocket Launcher, Retractable Mini-gun, Flamethrower, Porthole Chains, M-16, AK-47, Barrett-M95 Intelligence: Below Average (So Far this is its current and Remaining Intelligence) Weakness: Missiles (It’s armour can get weakened or Even destroyed if the missile is strong enough), Oxy-Acetone Blowing Torch, Nukes (Can practically Shred off all the metal if the nuke was directly overhead), Notable Attack’s/Techniques: Light Em Up: Austin Has full control of the Dozer, And this is a Multi-Weapon Tactic into using all that he has got on the opponent, using all of his Weapons at Once, even sometimes the Smog of Heat. Smog Of Heat: It uses its engine to release tons of Heated Smoke, which can cause slight burns to any living thing that is on its hood trying to break its engine, Though nite that while this is being used, the dozer remains immobile for 5-10 seconds before being capable of continuing on. However the Heat Of the smog reduces if Austin attempts a hit and run. Release The Chains: The 6 Portholes behind the dozer, release the chains which are spiked out, A single wheel of a vehicle will get stuck immediately when getting into contact with the spikes, making them vulnerable to the top-mounted Gatling gun and Flamethrower. Industrial-Sized Game Of Chicken: When Route is getting blocked by a vehicle or person, It stops before starting at high speeds towards that opponent either destroying the vehicle/killing the person or making them Run-off the Side. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Inspired by A Real-Life Rampage, with the Same (Urban) name and Bulldozer * In this Verse, The kill-dozer wasn’t ripped apart and instead was moved and left in an abandoned scrapyard in San Diego. Category:SuperNatural Category:Vehicles Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Resistance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Neutral Characters